Trust Me
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: I borrowed a character from SpitfireUSN! It's Prophet (aka Nathan), from her story Another End. This story is about his childhood, but more specifically- how he met Reagan and they became close friends. I will warn you- it's very angsty! But it does get better, so just bear with me. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! Yes, I am alive! ...Sadly.**

 ***clears throat***

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS: This story is angsty and sad BUT it does get better... eventually! I promise! Anywho, just wanted to tell you guys that Nathan (AKA Prophet, from Another End) is NOT MINE! He is SpitfireUSNs, and I am just borrowing him for this story. But Reagan, on the other hand, is mine. Yay! :D Also, Nathan is almost 14 in this story and Reagan is 14.**

* * *

 **Nathan P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked through the new streets of a new neighborhood in a new city, far away from the one I'd only just started calling home. We had just moved for what felt like the hundredth time. I was so tired of moving that I didn't even know how to describe it. I was so incredibly frustrated that every time I got used to living somewhere and finally started making friends, my drunken father would lose his job and we'd be forced to move.

I kicked a rock, sending it bouncing down the empty street. Just the thought of him made me angry. His name was Anthony Wolf, and he was a tall, overweight man with dark brown hair and eyes. His face was so red that it looked like he'd gotten a bad sunburn, but that happens after years of drinking large amounts of alcohol. His beady eyes were always bloodshot, and the whites of them looked closer to yellow. I shuddered just thinking about him. The only positive thing I could say that had anything to do with him was that I looked nothing like him, which I was incredibly thankful for.

...But that meant I looked more similar to my mother... which wasn't much of an improvement. Amanda had hazel eyes- same as mine- and dark brown hair. She had been smoking for a very long time and trust me when I say- you wouldn't need me to tell you this if you met her. It was blatantly obvious. She was pale and reminded me of the homeless people I saw on the street every once in a while. Her hair was always messy and tangled, her clothes were stained and wrinkled, and her eyes looked similar to Anthony's, except more sunken into her skull.

She was just over 30 and had already lost several teeth and was always coughing as if she had a severe case of Bronchitis. And if you hadn't already guessed- she absolutely _reeked_ of smoke. I had to resist the urge to cough every time I got within 5 feet of her. Contrary to Anthony, she was underweight and quite small... which she made up for with her voice. It was always high pitched and shrill, no matter what tone of voice she was using. It reminded me of a pterodactyl being tortured, to be frank.

I almost jumped out of my skin when that same shrill voice screamed from down the street.

"NATHAN! COME HOME RIGHT _NOW_ _!"_

"...Coming!" I reluctantly yelled back.

I heard a door slam shortly after. Even with several houses between us, I could tell she was pissed... And I couldn't blame her. Funny story- I never asked to leave the house. I had simply climbed out the back window and left, hoping they wouldn't notice my absence.

Evidently, they had.

I slowly trudged back to the house. My hands shook as I wondered what Anthony was going to do to me for leaving without permission. I felt like I was going to be sick... When I reached the front steps, it took everything I had in me to force myself up them. With shaking hands, I opened the front door. But before I had even stepped inside, a large, meaty hand grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me through the doorway. I barely had time to yelp in surprise before I was face to face with Anthony, his hands locked around my neck.

"Where have you been, boy?" He growled, his breath- basically pure alcohol- making my eyes sting.

I choked on the putrid scent and tried to get away from him, but he simply tightened his grip on me, nearly cutting off my airway. I could barely breathe.

"Answer my question, you little bitch!"

"I-I went walking!" I choked out, my hands clawing at his in a weak attempt to make him let go.

He glared at me for a few seconds before dragging me down the hallway without another word. I screamed this time, more out of pure terror than pain. Panic filled my lungs, refusing to allow oxygen to enter them. I couldn't breathe. My heart was beating so fast that I could hear the blood pumping through my head. Before we turned the corner, I saw my mom- Amanda- watching us as she sat in her usual corner, smoking a cigarette. In that moment, I realized how little I mattered to her. She didn't care about me at all, much less _love_ me, like a regular mother should. Believe it or not, I had had this realization many times. And each time it hurt more than the last.

The subject disappeared from my mind as I was thrown into my new room, Anthony towering over me in the doorway. I scrambled back away from him and he smirked. That smile was one of the few things that could make me furious in a matter of seconds. I wanted to hit him so badly that knowing I couldn't physically _hurt._

"Listen here, you little shit." He snarled, the glare returning to his already unpleasant face. "You're gonna stay in here and think about how stupid you are... 'til I decide to let you out. Try and leave before I say you can 'n I'll beat the shit outta you. Got that?"

I nodded several times and he left, slamming the door behind himself. I flinched as the sound sent throbbing pain through my skull. I got terrible headaches from stress... which meant I had them pretty much all the time.

Now that Anthony was gone, it was slightly easier to breathe. ...But now I was terrified that he would come back. I was so scared that I couldn't move.

 _What would happen if he came back?_ _I'm stuck in this room. He's so much stronger than me..._

My vivid imagination thought up many endings to that situation, none of which were pretty. I felt so helpless. I felt so completely alone and isolated that it hurt to think about it. No one was there to save me from him. Even if someone was there, I bet they wouldn't care enough to help me. Amanda certainly didn't... I hadn't even realized I was crying until a tear fell onto my hand. I shakily pushed myself off the floor and started pacing the length of the room.

"No... no, you can't cry. No..." I muttered, angrily wiping my tears away and trying to think about something other than the situation I was in.

I failed miserably. Everything around me reminded me of it- the new bedroom, new house, new _everything._ I hated new things with a passion. I had stopped trying to embrace change a long time ago. There was no point. Once I accepted that things had changed and finally started getting used to it, everything would change again. It was like having the ground ripped out from under my feet every time I finally realized it was there.

And it was all Anthony's fault.

He was the reason why I was so scared to trust anything. I was to the point where when we moved, I didn't even waste time making new friends. I knew they would be taken from me later anyways. Anthony would lose his job and we would move again. That's what always happened. So it was best not to get attached to anyone and spare myself the pain of being forced to leave them.

I leaned against the wall in the far corner of the room and slid down to the floor, burying my face in my knees as I cried. I was so tired of feeling helpless and alone. I wanted to feel secure enough to make friends. I wanted my parents to care about me. I wanted to be a normal kid who lived in a normal home- a happy one. But I knew none of these things could ever happen. Anthony would never care about me as long as alcohol existed, and the same went for Amanda with cigarettes. Sometimes I wondered if they had ever cared about me in the first place...

I sat in that corner for a long time, crying until I literally couldn't anymore. It was pitch black outside by the time I got up and stumbled over to my bed. I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I'm baaack! Yay! More angst! :D**

* * *

 **Nathan P.O.V**

"NATHAN! Get your lazy ass out of bed! You have school today!" Amanda shrieked from the living room, effectively bringing on a coughing fit.

I groaned and reluctantly sat up, yawning and rubbing at my eyes. They still ached from last night. I was exhausted, but I got up and started getting dressed anyways. If I didn't, Amanda would send Anthony in here... I shuddered as I was reminded of the last time that happened. Bruises covered my abdomen for weeks. I had to get up early every day to cover the ones on my face...

I pushed the memories from my mind and focused instead on making myself not look like shit... which is far more difficult than it sounds.

A couple minutes later, I was ready. I really didn't want to go to the new school... But it had to be better than staying here with my parents, right? Anything was better than staying with them...

I mumbled a quiet goodbye as I trudged out the door.

* * *

 _ **One terribly long bus ride later...**_

I shrank back from the other kids who pushed by me as I stepped off the bus.

"Get out of the way, new kid." One of them snarled.

I was too busy wondering where the front office was to pay him much attention.

My stomach felt like it was in knots. I was really anxious about going to a new school, and the long ass bus ride certainly didn't help. I wasn't even sure why I was so nervous... I've switched schools so many times that one would think I'd be used to it by now.

I sighed and just started walking in a random direction. I had to find it eventually, right? And they couldn't exactly yell at me for being late, seems on how I'm new here and I have no idea where anything is. After several minutes of wandering around campus, the first bell rang and the rest of the students rushed to class. Sadly, I wasn't brave enough to ask anyone for directions. Although I did quicken my pace. Another few minutes passed, and now the halls were completely devoid of students. The second bell rang- I was now late. I wouldn't care as much if it didn't mean my arrival would be more noticeable... Now when I finally got to class, everyone would be staring at me. Of course, everyone always stares at the new kid when they walk in. But it's worse when said new kid is late.

Not long after the second bell, I finally managed to find the front office. I shook my head in disbelief as I pushed through the double-doors.

 _It's almost like they hide this place on purpose just to be assholes..._ I thought.

"Why aren't you in class?" The lady behind the desk asked in a monotonous tone, pulling me from my thoughts.

"...I'm new here."

She nodded and began rapidly typing, never looking up from her computer screen as she spoke.

"Name?"

"Nathan Wolf, grade 9, and I'm sorry, but I have no idea who my first period teacher is."

She paused for a moment in her typing and glanced at me with a sigh.

"There's no need to be rude, young man."

I was taken aback.

"I'm not... I've just done this so many times that I already knew what you were going to ask and I was trying to make your job easier..."

She seemed shocked, which made me worry about the other students' behavior at this school...

"...Well that's a first. I haven't ever had a kid try to make my job easier... The only thing the kids here do is try to make it harder."

"I'm sorry..."

She nodded and got back to work, printing a schedule for me and pointing me in the direction of my first class- biology.

"Have a good day, dear." She said with a smile.

I sighed as I left the office.

"I'll try." I muttered.

Luckily I didn't have any trouble finding this class. It was just down the hall from the front office. When I walked in, everyone looked up- and I do mean _everyone._ I did my best to ignore their prying eyes as I approached the woman sitting behind the desk in the corner of the room.

"And who might you be?" She asked, her voice hard and demanding of an answer.

"I'm a new student. My name is Nathan Wolf." I replied quietly, my eyes glued to the floor.

"Oh yes, I've been expecting you. You can use that empty desk in the front."

I nodded and sat down without removing my eyes from the floor.

The teacher stood and gestured to me, saying, "Class, this is our new student, Nathan. Now, I want you all to help him out and make sure he feels welcome. You understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Simmons." A few chorused.

The rest simply ignored her.

"Thank you. Where did you say you were from, dear?"

"All over the place. My family moves a lot..."

"I see. Well, we were just taking some notes on bone structure. There's a textbook under your desk. Please turn to page 84 and read until you finish the chapter. You may take notes as you read or after you finish, I don't care as long as you take them."

"Okay." I replied, suppressing a sigh.

I had already learned about bone structure in my other school. We just spent a whole unit on it...

 _At least you won't have any trouble with the subject,_ part of me thought. Another part decided that learning it again so soon was just a waste of time. Although I agreed with the latter, I took my textbook out and got to work. The last thing I wanted was to get on the teacher's bad side, especially on my first day...

Eventually the bell rang, and we headed to our next class. I examined my schedule to see that world geography was next.

 _Ugh... sounds boring._

Despite my dislike of the subject, the room was just a couple doors down from biology, which I appreciated immensely. It was very easy to find. That class went similar to the last. I introduced myself to the teacher, Mrs. Worrell, who then introduced me to the class. I sat down and took notes on the seven continents and what each of them is known for. It was boring, but not as boring as re-learning bone structure.

2nd period went by fairly quickly, and soon the bell rang for 3rd.

One arm held a pile of books I planned to read, while the other dug through my backpack, searching for my schedule as I walked out into the hall. We only had three minutes to get to class, and the hall was slowly emptying. I was getting frustrated.

 _I literally_ just _had it. Where the fuck did it-_

Something heavy ran into me, the force of it shoving me to the floor and scattering my books all over the hall. I heard them laughing before I saw them. There was a group of 4 guys smirking down at me, all of them very overweight and very unpleasant to look at.

"What do you think you're looking at?" The one who seemed to be the leader sneered.

Without missing a beat, I replied, "The fat, ugly asshole who just shoved me," as I got to my feet.

Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough. Despite his size, this guy could move fast when he wanted to. He kicked me in the stomach, sending me back to the floor, where I curled up in a rather pitiful attempt to shield myself. I could hear all of them laughing at me, calling me a loser.

 _They aren't wrong..._

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Someone yelled, and I was surprised when I realized that the voice belonged to a girl.

A girl who was short, but athletically built, with waves of fiery red hair that flowed down past her shoulders and bounced as she walked. The leader- who was several inches taller than her and more than twice her size- took one look at her and burst out laughing, as did the rest of his group.

"Oh yeah?" He laughed, "And what are you gonna do if I don-"

Before he even finished his statement, she strode up to him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and kneed him in the crotch with such force that he didn't even make a sound. He curled in on himself and fell to the floor with a thud.

"That's what I'll do, shithead." She snarled, then turned to face the rest of the group.

They all backed up a few paces as she did this, which made her grin in satisfaction. It didn't last though. After a few seconds, the grin disappeared and was replaced with a fierce glare.

"Why are you assholes still here? It's like you're _asking_ to end up like tubby here." She said, kicking the leader in the stomach.

He groaned, but was either too scared or too incapacitated to move. The rest of the guys turned tail and ran. I imagine that was the first time they'd ever run in their lives... I was pulled from my thoughts when the girl spoke.

"Here, let me help you up. Are you okay?" She asked, holding her hand out.

I took it, suppressing a groan as I stood. My stomach was really sore, but I'd live...

"Thank you... Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled, bending down to gather up my books.

"What's your name? Mine's Reagan."

"My name's Nathan... It's my first day here."

She nodded as she handed me a couple books that she'd grabbed.

"I figured. Those guys always go after the new kids... Do you know where your next class is?"

I shook my head, my cheeks growing red with embarrassment.

"Let me see your schedule."

I looked through my things and handed it to her when I finally found it. She hummed quietly as she looked it over.

"Mmmmm yep I know where this is. C'mon, I'll walk you to class." She laughed and said, "You're gonna be a bit late... But hey, better late than never."

"...Are you sure? What if you get in trouble?" I asked, glancing around the halls.

"Nah, I'll be fine. The teachers here aren't the most intelligent souls, sweet as they may be."

I nodded and quietly followed her through the halls- all of which looked the same, annoyingly enough. After several minutes of walking, we finally reached my english class.

"Thank you." I said, giving her a small smile as she opened the door for me.

She smiled back, said, "No problem." and left, closing the door behind her.


End file.
